


Le pépiement des grelots

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Friendship, Good Peter, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Loki (Marvel), Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Peter est toujours là quand Loki a besoin d'aide, mais, cette fois, c'est Loki qui est là pour lui.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Le pépiement des grelots

Peter fit glisser le petit grelot entre ses doigts, au-dessus, en-dessous, au-dessus. C'était rassurant, un peu hypnotique. Le fer s'était réchauffé au contact de sa peau et le petit tintement qui en sortait ressemblait au pépiement des oiseaux le matin sous ses fenêtres. Enfin, ses fenêtres d'avant. Parce que maintenant qu'il avait emménagé dans la Tour des Avengers avec Tony, il entendait beaucoup moins les oiseaux. À part celui enfermé dans son grelot. Il était toujours là quand il en avait besoin et il se taisait quand Peter n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Il revenait aussi bien au printemps qu'en hiver, au beau milieu de l'après-midi ou en pleine nuit. Il aimait cette disponibilité. Savoir qu'il n'était jamais complètement seul, même quand la solitude l'étreignait à la gorge et lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Toujours, son petit grelot était là, tout contre son oreille ou tout contre son cœur.

Quelque part, dans la Tour, il y avait un autre grelot, tout aussi petit et qui contenait le même oiseau en son centre. Mais celui-là appartenait à Loki. C'était un pacte qu'ils avaient passé peu de temps après leur première rencontre. En effet, Peter, qui voulait montrer une vidéo à Loki, était entré dans sa chambre et l'avait découvert secoué de spasmes, son visage dévasté de pleurs. Avec peine, ils avaient réussi à faire passer la crise et Loki lui avait expliqué que cela lui arrivait souvent, sans prévenir, qu'il ne pouvait plus se contrôler ni même chercher à l'empêcher. Peter avait donc eu l'idée de lui offrir ce grelot, pour qu'il l'agite en cas de problème, ainsi, le jeune homme saurait et pourrait venir l'aider, passer un moment avec lui, simplement le réconforter ou passer un linge froid sur son front brûlant. Le dieu avait d'abord refusé ; il ne voulait plus que quiconque le voit dans cet état, mais l'inquiétude dans le regard du mortel avait été si sincère, si touchante, qu'il avait cédé à condition que lui aussi ait un grelot. Et voilà comment, tandis que le soleil se levait à peine à l'horizon, Peter se retrouvait à loucher pour regarder son petit oiseau qu'il avait déposé entre ses sourcils.

Il se redressa d'un bond, le cœur battant la chamade lorsqu'il crut entendre le tintement d'une clochette derrière la porte de sa chambre. Loki avait besoin d'aide. Ni une ni deux, il sauta sur ses pieds, attrapa son grelot qui avait roulé sous le lit et se rua dans le couloir encore désert à cette heure matinale. Il s'obligea à s'arrêter devant la porte de Loki et inspira profondément avant de gratter et d'entrer avant d'en avoir eu l'autorisation. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, aussi il mit de longues secondes avant de pouvoir distinguer la haute silhouette élancée du dieu plantée en plein milieu. D'autres interminables secondes passèrent avant que Peter ne discerne le sourire hésitant qui tremblait sur ses lèvres.

— Loki ? tenta-t-il dans un murmure. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il l'entendit plus qu'il ne le vit hocher la tête avant de s'approcher de lui et de lui attraper le poignet. Sa peau était tiède, pas du tout glaciale comme elle l'était d'habitude lorsqu'il était en pleine crise. Peter n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits de son visage, il pouvait juste sentir le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, entendre sa respiration et respirer l'odeur de son savon dans l'air. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite ; de peur ? Peut-être, après tout, Loki restait Loki.

— Viens, souffla ce dernier dans son oreille.

D'une légère pression, il l'entraîna à sa suite et Peter se retrouva poussé sur le lit. Cette fois, les pulsations de son cœur résonnèrent sous ses tempes. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, au juste ? Avec un soupir, Loki l'obligea à se tourner sur le flanc. Peter était comme paralysé, incapable de bouger, incapable de s'enfuir quand bien même ses yeux étaient rivés sur le maigre interstice entre la porte et le sol d'où lui parvenait un rayon de lumière.

— Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger, susurra-t-il encore.

Peter se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir - ou de céder à la crise de panique qui menaçait d'imploser en lui -, quand il comprit ce qu'était en train de faire le dieu. En effet, celui-ci vint se coller tout contre lui, son ventre épousant la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale, ses genoux s'emboîtant derrière les siens et son bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille. C'était exactement ce que faisait Peter pour calmer Loki et l'aider à s'endormir. Il alla même jusqu'à frotter le bout de son nez dans ses cheveux.

— Tu sais que c'est à ça que te sert ton grelot ?

Il y avait une pointe de reproche dans sa voix et Peter ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

— Comment as-tu su ?

— Je suis télépathe, tu te souviens ?

Peter n'en savait rien, pour être honnête, aussi il ne répondit pas et déposa la main de Loki sur son cœur. Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, sans parler, juste blottis l'un contre l'autre, peut-être une heure, peut-être une vie. Peut-être une éternité. Il n'aurait rien eu à y redire de toute façon. Avant de s'endormir, bercé par les respirations de Loki sur sa nuque, Peter se promit d'utiliser plus souvent son grelot et d'accepter de partager sa peine et ses angoisses, comme le dieu partageait les siennes. Perdus entre les draps, les deux oiseaux se turent eux aussi, convaincus qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de leur clochette avant un moment.


End file.
